


Close Enough

by tielan



Series: Meet Ugly [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job, then, is to put her on notice: message received, mission accepted – and then to return fire in kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr "Meet Ugly AU" prompt: “ _you sit across from me in class and every morning you stare me down whilst eating a banana_ ” AU.
> 
> Lighthearted silliness. There will be others.

It’s not until the third day of watching those pink lips work their way down the banana that Steve realises this is a war and he’s being targeted.

Okay, so he’s a bit slow on the uptake. Bucky once joked that Steve wouldn’t notice a woman unless she stripped naked in front of him, to which Sam added that Steve would probably just take off his jacket and offer it to her, thinking she must be cold.

But he’s not a _complete_ innocent.

It helps that his dreams last night were explicit – a blue-eyed brunette with her mouth wrapped around him, sliding him between her lips like that damned banana.

He woke hard, and although his hand provided a certain amount of relief, it was pretty temporary, especially given that he’s sitting across from her this morning and she’s eating yet another banana. And Steve realises that what he really wants is to watch that pretty, intense expression replaced by breathless pleasure while he makes her orgasm on repeat.

However, he’s very well aware that wanting isn’t having.

His job, then, is to put her on notice: message received, mission accepted – and then to return fire in kind.

The next day, when she sits down in class, he’s already there, with his choice of weapon on the table.

Her eyes narrow when he picks up the peach upside-down, and slides his tongue lightly along the crevice, from the stem hole to the little pointed tip. Then he scrapes his teeth across the tip of the peach, and her breath catches, blue eyes widening as the tips of her ears – just the tips – go a lovely, hot pink that the soft wave of her dark hair doesn’t quite hide.

The twitch of her mouth isn’t quite a smile, but it’s close enough.

* * *

The dig of her teeth in her lower lip as Maria comes on his tongue again isn’t quite the uncontrolled ecstacy Steve wanted to see, but it’s close enough.


End file.
